


A clash of Eras

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Sex, argument, back and forward, detailing benefits, trying to figure out who's better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: An Era One Peridot and an Era Two Peridot are trying to decide which version is superior. They come up with a creative way to fairly decide which one is better.





	A clash of Eras

>An Era One Peridot was having a heated debate with an Era Two Peridot. The Era One Peridot stood at twice the height of her Era Two counterpart, her body and limbs longer and thinner, her gem a little larger as well, fixated a short distance above her crotch. Her outfit had a faded green look to it, but was otherwise identical to the Era Two Peridot's.   
>The Era Two Peridot fumed, the gem at her chest shining brilliantly in the sun. "Hah, you think YOU'RE the superior version? Don't make me laugh 1AB! Everyone knows Era Two Peridots are sturdier!"  
>"Sturdy nature doesn't make you better 25CDM!" 1AB shouted out. "We have stronger powers, something most of your generation lacks! Our metal abilities are top notch!"  
>"We're learning how to use ours now, we're catching up! Forget that, what about our size? Look at you, you're an easy target for attacks!"  
>"So what? WE have shapeshifting, we can shift our bodies around to avoid the blows, or become a creature and sneak away! Plus we're more experienced, we've been around a lot longer! We know when things are about to go bad, we've seen it all before!"   
>"Hah, shapeshifting? Experience? A lot of good that does you all when everyone knows Era One Peridots struggle to keep up with technological leaps! Face it, we Era Two Peridots learn far easier than you do, it gives us an edge and makes us the best!"  
>"We're getting nowhere with this 25CDM!" 1AB shouted out. "We need......a competition! Something to settle this once and for all!"   
>"Yes.......a splendid idea 1AB! But what shall we compete at?"   
>"We need something neither of us have done before. Something new, to see who can adapt to it better. But what?"  
>The two contemplated for a moment before 25CDM came up with something. "Hey, how much do you know about organics?"   
>1AB looked at her counterpart curiously. "Not much, just what I needed to for missions. Why do you ask?"  
>"Because you clod, that's all I know too! Do you remember the sections about organic pleasure? What if we....do that? What if we see who can pleasure the other the best?"   
>1AB thought for a moment. "How would we decide the winner?"  
>"First one to cum loses! Don't worry about me not having the parts." 25CDM phased her outfit off, revealing two tiny breasts and a tight little cunt between her legs. "I reformed like this the last time I poofed, but haven't had the time to really.....explore." she blushed as she finished speaking.   
>1AB eyed 25CDM's form before nodding. "Very well, I accept your challenge." She phased her own outfit off before the gem above her crotch began to glow, a tight pussy forming directly below it and two breasts slightly bigger than the other Peridot's forming on her chest.   
>"Since I suggested it, I get to be on top!" 25CDM shouted out.   
>"Fine by me. Let's get this over with. I'll show you Era One Peridots are superior!" 1AB laid back against the soft green grass, shuddering as she felt the blades tickle her bare back. 25CDM licked her lips as she moved herself over the other Peridot, positioning her head over 1AB's new pussy while leaving her own up in the air and exposed.   
>"Begin!" 25CDM shouted out before she buried her head in 1AB's crotch, running her tongue along the newly formed clit like she had seen the organics in the video documents do.   
>1AB shuddered as a strange sensation began building in her. "N-no fair! How am I suppose to......" She started speaking out, before she realized she had an advantage. Sitting up quickly, she grabbed onto 25CDM's bottom and began running her own tongue along the outer lips. Her tongue grew longer as her gem glowed again, allowing 1AB to caress more of the other Peridot's pussy lips with her tongue.   
>25CDM let out a mix of a whine and a moan, catching the end of the faint glow that had given 1AB her new edge. "D-dang shapeshifting! I, I won't lose!" she thought to herself as she began probing inside 1AB's cunt, running her tongue along the innermost areas, trying to find the sweet spot to make her rival squeal, while trying to ignore the growing pleasure within her own body.   
>Another shiver went through 1AB's form as she felt the younger Peridot's tongue brush along all the right spots. Thinking quickly, she used her shapeshifting once more, delving all the way to 25CDM's cervix, tiny little tongues sprouting out all along her larger one, and gently tickling every inch inside of the younger Peridot's pussy. Her walls clamped down hard around the tongue as she felt the odd sensation within her.   
>"S-stars she's good, too good!" 25CDM thought to herself as she kept licking. She could feel 1AB's pussy tightening around her tongue as she got closer to the back, but she knew it wasn't enough. "I, I need to think of something, or I'll lose!"   
>Another wave of pleasure and another light glow from the older Peridot's gem gave her an idea. Propping herself up on one hand now, she began gently stroking her opponent's crotch gem as she buried her tongue deeper inside 1AB's pussy, finally brushing up against the cervix. She swirled her tongue around within in tandem with the strokes along the gem, hoping it would be enough. 25CDM could feel her body was almost ready to give in to the pleasure she was feeling, was about to let it all loose.   
>1AB could feel a strange new sensation coming from her gem and her pussy in synch. she cursed to herself as she pulled at the younger Peridot's rear harder, trying to bring her in closer for the finish, a new smaller tongue forming outside of 25CDM's cunt, the smaller appendage teasing the younger Peridot's clit.   
>It was too much for both of them. They slid their tongues out of each other as they both let out loud moans of pleasure, both of their faces becoming coated in the other's juices as they both had their first ever orgasms. 25CDM collapsed on top of 1AB, the pair panting and moaning as waves of pleasure continued through their forms.   
>It was a few minutes before 1AB spoke up reluctantly. "I think.....I think we tied, 25CDM."  
>"I-I think you're right 1AB. Wh-what do we do now?"   
>"WE might have tied, but....what about other Era One and Era Two Peridots? One was never a suitable sample size to begin with."  
>25CDM smirked. "Why, 1AB, you're right! How could we have been so blind! We need help if we're going to decide which generation is better!"   
>1AB did her best to get out from under 25CDM. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Shall we go gather some of our fellow Peridots?"  
>"We meet back here within a week and handle the pairings then. I hope you're ready to lose to us Era Twos!"   
>"Not on your life, Era Ones will be the victors."   
>The two parted ways with a smile. They both knew that no matter what the results were of this grand experiment, all Peridots involved would end up enjoying themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Arguments of who's the best can get heated. We should settle fights with sex more often. Unrealistic, but it'd be more fun.


End file.
